Lierin Vellir
|name= Lierin Vellir |kanji= ブラー リエリン |romaji= Buraa Rierin |alias= Gwen (グウェン, Guwen) |status= |race= Elf |birthdate= |birthplace= Eilra, Terracía |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Leaf Green |eye color= Leaf Green |vision= |skin tone= Fair |height= 5'8 ft. |weight= 118 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Laufey Vellir (Daughter) Unborn Grandchild |magic= Illusion Magic Earth Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Lierin Vellir (ブラー リエリン, Buraa Rierin) is a traveling . An elf by birth, she hails from the town of Eilra in the elven kingdom of Terracía. Despite being born into what many describe as a "progressive" family (fellow nobles deride them as foolhardy and cursed), Lierin proved an outlier. While on the road (encouraged by her parents to pursue her performing arts passion), she would create the human persona Gwen (グウェン, Guwen), believing the world unworthy of "seeing her as she truly was". Nonetheless, she took great pains to craft and hone the feminine form, winning more than her fair share of attention. The result: a lover and later a child. Both Lierin would abandon, returning the child to its father before he left it with his own parents. After all, she had a career to make. Appearance Personality Narcissist. This word is central to describing Lierin. Haughty by nature, she blends an inflated self-esteem with the traditional elven outlook. For starters, she made her human form/persona simply because "the lowly world shan't look up my blessed form". Yet, even this human guise was built with attractiveness in mind, generating a curvaceous, enthralling form that would draw the eyes of onlookers. She casually accepts the many gifts her fans bestow on her to the point of expecting them; items Lie/Gwen deem unworthy are quickly tossed, the elf considering them an insult to her person. Among other things, Lierin absolutely hates being ignored, needing to be the center of attention at all times lest she pitch a fit. When traveling from show to show, Lierin rides in a gilded carriage, and is carried from carriage to hotel/resort or the venue by a team of handsome men or beautiful women; sometimes both. Of course, they can't be as attractive as her, lest there be competition. Said vanity and "conservative values" serves to be one of the reasons for Lie's prompt abandonment of her daughter. While horrified at the idea of being a mother (and how it might effect her growing career/fanbase), she was particularly perturbed to have a "mongrel half-blood". As with much of her race (her immediate family being an exception), she despises the idea of half elf children, especially those born from unions with "inferior races", be they human, demon, werewolf, or some other "unsightly creature". There were several instances where Lie considered aborting the pregnancy, only to recant at the possibility of her unborn child helping to "civilize her barbarian (human) brethren". Still, the elf rarely contacts the girl, only knowing vaguely her age while delightfully unaware of Laufey's strong dislike of her mother. Not that Lierin cares for her daughter's feelings. History Abilities Magic Trivia